I Promise
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Join Thomas,Steff and Phobe 10 years after Taylor's death. Share the drama and romance of these 3 teenages.


  
  
"Mommy...what's wrong" Steff asked. "Nothing" She smiled at her daughter. She knew that she wasn't going to make. That problem why the kids saw tears running down her cheek. "Then why you crying" Thomas asked. "I am just so happy that all you kids are here with me and that I am alive to say that I love you all so much." She lied but how could she tell her kids that she was not going to be here to watch them growing up. "We love you to Mommy" Phoebe told her. "I love you kids to, so much" Taylor told them as tears run down her cheeks. "Come give me a hug" she told her kids. Steff, Phoebe and Thomas lay next to their mom and hugged her. "I want you to promise me something" Taylor told them" What mom, we will promise you anything" Thomas told her. "I want you kids to always look after each other, I want you to always be there for one other" Taylor said. "Promise me that" Taylor told them. "We promise mom" Thomas told them. "I also promise and to look after daddy" Steff told her mom. "And I promise to look after you and Daddy" Phoebe told her mom. "I love you all so much and I will always be here right in your heart" Taylor told them. "And we will always love you mom" Thomas told her. By now Taylor was I tears. "Come kids I think we should let your mom sleep now" Ridge told them. "Ok just give me one last big hug" Taylor told them. The kids bent down and gave Taylor a big hug. "Promise to always be there for each other" Taylor whispered in their ears. "I promise" Thomas told her. The kids walked to their dad. "Goodbye mommy" the girls said. "Bye, I love you" Taylor said back. Thomas stood by his mom. "Bye mom" Thomas hugged her again and then kissed her on her cheek. Taylor pulled Thomas in for a hug. "We will meet upon our dreams to night, just like we do we are on our own" Taylor whispered in his ear. "But where" Thomas said excited. "You chosen" she told him. "Maybe the beach" he told her. "Yeah with our feet in the water, watching the sunset" Taylor smiled. "See you then" Thomas said. "Yeah" Taylor said smiling. Thomas, Steff and Phoebe walked out with their dad, waving goodbye to their mom. "I love you all" Taylor shouted. When the door finally shut, Taylor burst into tears. How were the kids and even Ridge going to deal with her death?  
  
"Daddy is mommy going to be ok" Phoebe asked her dad. Thomas hit his sister" Of cause she going to be ok" Thomas shouted at her. "THOMAS" Ridge shouted. Don't hit your sister" he told him. "Yes honey mommy going to be fine" Ridge told her" "I hope so" he said in a whisper. Next minute Amber walked up to all of them. "AMBER" The girls shouted. "Steff, Phoebe" Amber shouted running up to them, giving them a big hug. "Hey Thomas" Amber said messing up his hair. "Hey Amber" Thomas said giving her a hug. "So how your mom" Taylor asked. "She okay" Thomas told her. Next minute the heard Taylor calling Ridge. "Ridge. Please....come here" Taylor shouted. Ridge run into Taylor room and was shocked when he walked inside.  
  
Taylor lie their with out her Machines on her, so peacefully. She smiled, how do I look she asked.  
  
Ridge stood there helpless all he could do was cry. How was he going to live without her? She was dieing and they both knew it. How could she go, she still had her whole life to look forward to with her 3 beautiful children. "Ridge.....Ridge" he heard. "Taylor you look beautiful" Ridge told her "Taylor... I love you" He told her. "Ridge I think it's time" She told him. "But why" he asked her. "I am not ready to let you go" Ridge shouted. Taylor reached out for Ridge but the machines started going off. But all Ridge done was grab Taylor. He held tight, but he could feel her going. The doctors run inside. Ridge held out his hand to stop the doctors. They all stopped and watched as Ridge and Taylor had their last moments together. "Taylor...please doesn't do this" Ridge said. "I don't want to but it's time" she told him. Ridge hugged his wife "I love you Taylor" He told her. "I love you more and longer then forever" She smiled. Ridge held her tight he knew she was going but he couldn't take it any longer. Tears run down his face as the song played in the background.  
  
Stay with me Don't fall asleep too soon  
  
The angels can wait for a moment  
  
Come real close  
  
Forget the world outside  
  
Tonight we're alone  
  
It's finally you and I  
  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Together we're bound to fly  
  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
I made a few mistakes, yeah  
  
Like sometimes we do  
  
Been through lot of heartache  
  
But I made it back to you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
And when I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
When I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Ridge looked at his wife. They she was, her lifeless body. A tear fall down his cheek. "You will be in my heart forever...I promise" Ridge kissed his wife on the cheek. "Goodbye Taylor" At that moment Amber, Rich and Stephanie walked in. "how is she" Amber asked. Ridge looked at her. "Ridge....how is she" Rick asked. Amber walked up to the bed and a tear slipped down Amber cheek when she realised what was wrong. "Ridge please....please" Amber said as she started freaking. Tears running down her cheek. "Taylor...Taylor" Amber shouted shaking her. Ridge walked up to Amber and hugged her. "NO! She can't go" Amber said. "She my Hero" Amber said. Rick walked up to Amber, tears in his eyes he held her. Stephanie walked up to Ridge and hugged him. "I am so sorry Ridge" She told him. Ridge just hugged his mom and let out all the emotion. "Thomas stood at the window and watched all the action that had happened. "My Mom" Thomas shouted. Eric run up to Thomas and then knew what had just happened. He was so relived that Brooke had taken the girls down to have something to eat. "Thomas it's going to be ok" Eric said hugging him. Ridge saw what had happened and run out to be with his son. "Thomas..Thomas" Ridge shouted. Thomas run up to his dad and hugged him as he cried. "Where are the girls" Ridge asked his father. "Brooke told them down to have something to eat" Eric told Ridge. "Could you please go and find them I need to tell them now" Ridge asked his father. "Sure Ridge, I'll go and get them. Eric walked down to go and find them. "So...how is school" Brooke asked the girls. "Ok..well actually I hate it" Steff told her. "She hate and I love" Phoebe told her. "Why don't you like it" "The kids always pay attention to Phoebe and not me" Steff told her. "Why" Brooke asked. "BROOKe...BROOKE" Eric shouted. "Ridge needs the girls now' Eric told her. "Why what happed" Brook asked. 


End file.
